Il est temps de changer
by plume pourpre
Summary: Les corps s'étaient entassés, elle ne voyait plus aucune chance d'en sortir vivante. Maintenant, elle regardait brûler en un grand feu les corps de ses amis. Quand elle avait vu cet objet, elle n'avait pas cherché à refléchir; elle avait agi. EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

Une brune contemplait les corps au sol, étrangement, cette vision n'avait rien fait, elle n'avait que crée un grand vide en elle, comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien. Cette sensation déroutante effrayait, et la sorcière se tenait à même le sol, faisant croire à sa mort, _comme tout les autres l'étaient_.

Elle s'en voulait d'agir ainsi, c'était indigne d'une griffondor mais se lever, là, maintenant, aurait été pure stupidité. Ils jetaient les corps ou les brûlaient. Elle avait peur, elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se lever. Alors, elle commença à ramper.

_Doucement, doucement … _

Elle vit alors Peter Pettigrow se tourner vers elle, froncer les sourcils très légèrement puis sourire vaguement avec quelque peu d'inquiétude. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et baissa à nouveau la tête, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vu bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse. Pourtant, il ne fit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne à ses côtés. Il la porta difficilement et la mit dans un coin isolé et fit discrètement tomber du sol un objet familier aux yeux de la brune.

_Un retourneur de temps … _

Elle approcha la main du précieux objet avant de s'en saisir, heureuse. Elle tourna les aiguilles, ne pensant même pas à la date à laquelle aller. Elle aurait le temps une fois qu'elle serait loin,

_Loin des corps, loin de ses amis …_

Dans la grande salle, tout était calme, ou du moins, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être. Seulement, tout bruit s'arrêta alors qu'un objet non identifié tomba au sol.

C'était une jeune femme, des cheveux bruns emplis de sang, un corps souillé par des cicatrice, et encore et toujours du sang. Elle avait un regard désespérés, vide, et, quand elle aperçut le professeur de métamorphose, elle se rua dans ses bras et articula faiblement :

« Dumbledore … C'est fini, rien de ces horreurs n'existera, je le promet. J'ai réussi … »


	2. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur :

Mes chapitres sont trop courts et j'en suis franchement désolée, je viens de m'inscrire sur et franchement, je pensais qu'ils exagéraient en parlant des problèmes de mise en page. Eh bien nan ! Donc je découvre les joies de la mise en page ! Je sais aussi que je suis sûrement assez irrégulière mais je vais essayer d'écrire fréquemment.

Azumi : Merci beaucoup ^^ tu es ma toute première review j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps

BONNE LECTURE !

Dans l'infirmerie, deux femmes se battaient à grands cris. L'une, était une femme un peu rondelette, au visage sympathique, aux yeux vifs d'une couleur émeraude et dont les cheveux, tenus en un chignon lâche étaient d'une couleur rousse tandis que l'autre avait des yeux chocolats noisettes, des cheveux bruns clairs emmêlés, un corps presque squelettique, un visage creusé aux cernes flagrantes et des jambes fines et musclées. Depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, elles se hurlaient dessus :

« Mais puisque je vous dit que je vais parfaitement bien ! Ce n'est pas comme si cette blessure était grave !

- Pas comme si elle était grave ?! Miss ! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous racontez ?! Vous avez une plaie immense au ventre, des blessures aux visage, vous êtes tailladée de partout, un bandage au bras que vous refusez obstinément de me montrer !

- Ces blessures ne vous regardent pas !

- Je suis infirmière !

Je ne suis pas votre élève ! »

C'est ce moment que choisi un homme petit, plutôt ridé et frêle pour entrer. Il n'avait que peu de cheveux, blancs. Il était suivi d'une personne au cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleus. Quelque chose disait à la jeune femme qu'elle connaissait le second homme pourtant, son cerveau devait tourner à cent à l'heure. Le premier se racla la gorge et parla lentement, méfiant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Cette question eut de multiples échos en l'esprit de la brune qui déglutit. Elle sentit ses neurones se remettre en marche. Et en quelques secondes, elle eut trouvé.

« Ruby. Ruby Mìriel »

Ce n'était sans doute pas commun. Peu importe, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle donne son vrai nom. Le deuxième homme s'approcha en souriant :

« Quel âge avez-vous ? questionna-t-il

- Je suis en dernière année.

- Parfait ! Où sont vos parents ? Demanda le directeur

- Morts, déclara-t-elle froidement

- Oh … Excusez moi, continua le directeur, nullement peiné

- N'ayez pas pitié des morts, ayez plutôt pitié des vivants. »

L'homme à la aux cheveux auburns sembla surpris un instant et la regarda étrangement. Quand elle se rendit compte de sa b^étise, elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne devait pas prononcer des phrases typiques de son temps.

L'actuel directeur, cet homme aux cheveux blancs l'admit en dernière année, sans trop poser de questions. Elle fronça les sourcils discrètement devant tant d'imprudence. Il ne se demandait même pas comment elle pouvait venir du ciel. Pourquoi tant de blessures.

Ce n'était par contre pas le cas de l'infirmière, qui, à peine les deux hommes partis, recommença à la sermonner, lui posant mille et une question auxquelles elle ne répondit bien sûr pas. Arrivée en milieu d'année, on lui attribua une chambre à elle seule. Trop tard pour être incrustée à un groupe.

Cependant, sur le chemin, elle croisa la route de cet homme, aux cheveux auburn, aux yeux bleus pétillants de malice. Elle avait déjà vu cet homme. Elle en était certaine. Il n'y en avait aucun doute. Etait-il un mort qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien ? Il en avait bien trop pour qu'elle se souvienne de tout, seuls quelques visages subsistaient dans son esprit.

Cet homme, il accompagnait le directeur, il devait-être un professeur, ou son adjoint. Ne pas savoir l'agaçait toujours autant, et, actuellement, ses oreilles étaient prêtes à fumer. L'homme sembla s'en amuser et lui sourit chaleureusement, trifouillant dans sa poche, il finit par en sortir un petit bonbon :

« Un bonbon au citron, Miss ? »

Ce fut à cet instant que tout s'éclaira, elle se gifla mentalement de tant de stupidité de ne pas être capable de reconnaître cet homme qui les avait tous tant marqué.

« Dumbledore … »

Dans ses yeux, un éclat s'était rallumé. Il sourit et il la fixa malicieusement. Pourtant, il y avait comme une lueur dans ses yeux qui lui rappelait qu'il les avait tous manipulés, même après sa mort. Elle savait que c'était bien pour « le plus grand bien » mais elle n'oublierait jamais sa rancune. Surtout, ne jamais oublier qu'il était attiré par la magie noire. Ne pas oublier ses erreurs de parcours …

« C'est étrange, il me semble que je ne m'étais pas présenté. »

Il tentait de la coincer, à peine arrivé. Il fallait bien admettre que Dumbledore étant Dumbledore, il était bien plus prudent que le directeur, Dippet, si elle en croyait à l'histoire de Poudlard qu'elle avait tant de fois feuilleté.

« Vous connaissant, vous vouliez juste voir si je vous connaissais pour ensuite me questionner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez raison, je me demande comment vous pouvez aussi bien me connaître, à moins que je ne sois devenu prévisible, fit-il, oscillant entre méfiance et rire

- Oh que non ! Prévisible ? Vous ?! Rit-elle

- Alors ? »

Celle qui portait le nom de Ruby s'assombrit et elle marmonna dans le vide, se heurtant à un combat intérieur. Elle semblait vouloir parler. Malgré tout, elle avait comme un blocage. Le professeur de métamorphose continua de marcher, elle le suivit tranquillement, marchant vers ses appartements. L'homme attendait patiemment, visiblement, elle avait pas mal de choses à dire et peu de temps pour se faire aux dites choses. Les couloirs étaient vides mais il la vit malgré tout lancer un silencio, la voix tremblante.

Il s'était arrêté, lui faisant face dans le plus grande silence mais elle ne s'arrêta pas à son tour, continuant sa marche. Toujours aussi calmement.

« Il est suspect de voir une inconnue et un professeur, ensemble, figé avec un silencio, non ?

- Sans doute, sourit-il

- Bref, continua-t-elle en marchant, vous vous doutez que Ruby Mìriel n'est pas mon vrai nom.

- Ça aurait été étrange. Les Mìriel sont des elfes.

- Je vous remercie mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, ça aurait été trop suspect de réfléchir encore plus.

- Heureusement pour vous, Armando Dippet n'est pas très malin.

Alors, dites-mois professeur, connaissez-vous un certain Tom Jédusor ? »

C'était risqué comme question, très risqué. Si elle s'était trompée, si elle était revenue bien avant, elle était fichue. Heureusement, la mine du professeur devint étonnée, son regard plein de questions semblaient fouiller en elle.

« Vous êtes legilimens … » soupira-t-elle alors

Et l'homme se retrouva face à un mur, les années le rendrait bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'était maintenant et elle était une bonne occlumens, il n'avait aucune chance face au cerveau du trio d'or. Après tout, la guerre les avait façonné pour qu'ils soient forts. De plus, même sans défendre son esprit, il était ordonné. Après tout, elle était bien Hermione Granger et Hermione Granger est organisée jusque dans ses pensées.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne pense pas être mauvais pour lire dans les pensées et pour votre âge, vous êtes bien trop puissante.

Vous n'allez pas me croire professeur, répondit-elle moqueusement

J'en doute, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses bizarres depuis que je suis à poudlard.

Alors vous ne saurez pas étonné si je vous dit que je viens du futur- de 50 ans à peu près- et que je suis la dernière survivante de la guerre ? »

Il resta figé, la fixant dans les yeux, comme ne pouvant pas réfléchir tant c'était insensé. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait, son regard choqué fit place à de la fureur, pure. Elle n'avait jamais vu son ancien directeur ainsi.

Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous faîtes misérable !

C'est notre dernière chance. Si vous vous opposez à moi, je vous tuerais.

Une simple fille, me tuer ? Riait Dumbledore réellement amusé

Vous sous-estimez le pouvoir de la guerre. »

Elle bluffait, bien entendu. Il aurait tout bonnement impossible qu'elle le tue, tout d'abord parce qu'elle était bien incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait tant et ensuite parce que tout simplement parce qu'elle était bien trop faible pour le battre. Autant l'empêcher de lire dans son esprit quand on avait résister plus ou moins bien à Voldemort était une chose possible, autant tuer le mage le plus puissant était une autre paire de manche. C'était un coup de poker, restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il y croirait.

« Bien. Alors dîtes moi tout. »

Elle ne détourna même pas le regard, presque agacée de le voir ainsi, si manipulateur. Il ne s'en cachait pas à présent, mais ça l'irritait tout autant. Alors elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de presser le pas.

« Je voulais juste que vous le sachiez. Savoir que vos choix ne sont peut-être pas les bons. Vous prétendiez agir pour le plus grand bien.

Comment serais-je ?

Peu différent de ce que je vois mais plus discret. N'oubliez jamais, je suis la preuve vivante que vous faisiez des fautes graves. »

Sur ces mots, elle décida de repartir, avant qu'ils ne trouvent des questions à lui poser. La nuit serait longue, sans doute pleine de cauchemars, d'images de guerres imprimées dans son esprit mais il lui faudrait affronter le pire.

_Tom Jédusor … _


	3. Chapitre 2

_Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je crois que je suis une fille très irrégulière. Un jour j'écrit beaucoup, un jour je n'arrive pas à écrire une ligne sans m'arrêter. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je m'excuse mais je ne sais pas où je vais, je fonce et on verra. Je sais que c'est frustrant de voir des fictions inachevées mais là, je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça va finir cette histoire._

_BONNE LECTURE QUAND MÊME !_

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, elle se réveilla le lendemain, une plaie béante au coeur. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle n'avait rien ressenti. Comme au moment où elle avait vu brûler sous ses yeux les cadavres des garçons du trio d'or. Le trio n'existait plus. Il ne restait qu'elle. Alors maintenant qu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne voyait que les blessures de guerre, un visage trop mature, une lueur morne dans le regard, un sourire qui avait flétrit il y a bien longtemps et un bras qui portaient cette appellation horrible.

_Sang-de-Bourbe_

Quel magnifique cadeau que celui de Bellatrix … Elle avait tout tenté pour le faire disparaître mais l'hystérique avait fait bien en sorte que son cadeau soit éternel. On ne refuse pas un cadeau venant d'une Black, n'est-il pas ? Alors, à défaut de pouvoir supprimer ce message si sympathique, elle se contentait de le cacher, couvert d'un bandage épais. Elle n'avait pas honte de ses origines. Seulement, elle avait honte de s'être laissée torturer ainsi. Au final, peut-être aurait-elle du vendre Harry; elle aurait moins souffert, un simple Avada Kedavra et elle aurait mit le pied dans la tombe.

_Après tout, le résultat aurait été le même._

Non, certes, elle n'aurait jamais pu trahir son ami, son presque frère. Certes, mais il fallait avouer qu'après avoir subi les séances de torture avec Bellatrix, Lucius, et quelques autres mangemorts en manque, on voyait la vie différemment. Elle ne vivait plus que pour voir mourir cet homme, qui avait marqué le commencement d'une ère de terreur, une ère de crainte, où on haïssait les enfants de moldus, où l'on intégrait les mangemorts tant qu'on avait des parents qui l'étaient. Cette ère où chaque être n'était qu'un mouton, condamné à suivre l'avis de ceux qui l'entouraient.

Bien sûr, elle avait quelques exemples en tête, comme Severus Rogue. Il avait vécu dans la magie noire. Il avait eu une amie du côté de l'Ordre. Au départ, il avait choisi la facilité, aller vers les ténèbres, plus puissants, tellement plus adaptés à ce que représentait le sombre professeur. Puis, la mort de celle qu'il aimait. Celle qui était du côté de " la lumière ". Il les avait rejoint après ça parce que le choc l'avait enfin réveillé, qu'il se rebellait enfin contre son statut de mouton.

Il fallait avouer que c'était sans doute un peu tard pour se rendre compte de ses erreurs, même la rédemption la plus aboutie ne ramenait les morts à la vie. Il en allait de même pour Lily Potter. Il était évident qu'il l'aimait, surtout quand on savait qu'il protégeait Harry, alors que le père de ce dernier était son bourreau durant ses années de jeunesse.

Enfin bon, l'heure n'était plus aux souvenirs du passé, au contraire, il lui fallait protéger ses souvenirs, elle devait les garder pour elle, les protéger, les chérir mais surtout, y penser un minimum.

Consultant l'horloge près d'elle, Hermione Granger alias Ruby Miriel se leva tranquillement, elle était un peu en avance, le banquet de début d'année ne commencerait pas avant une bonne heure. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devrait passer voir le directeur. On entre pas dans Poudlard en tant qu'élève, en 7ème année, sans passer le moindre test.

Les tests des années 50 étaient mortellement ennuyeux. Ces choses qu'on devait visiblement étudier en dernière année ici, on les voyait en 5 et 6ème années. Il était affligeant de voir ces professeurs s'extasier sur son niveau alors qu'elle pouvait faire bien plus. Slughorm, tel celui qu'il était à son temps, l'avait harcelé pour qu'elle intègre de suite son club. Les professeurs semblaient conquis, mais, contrairement à son début à Poudlard, elle se fichait de leur avis. Seul Dumbledore lui importait un tant soit peu. Il était bien trop soupçonneux. Pourtant, elle lui avait déjà dit le principal mais il en voulait toujours plus et avait tenté de lui soutirer des informations après ses tests. Sans succès.

Alors, quand elle put enfin rejoindre la grande salle pour le banquet, elle fuit rapidement, et se fondit au mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Elle portait l'uniforme de l'école, comme tous les élèves mais les couleurs de sa maison n'avaient pas encore lieu d'être puisqu'elle n'était même pas encore répartie et rien que cela aurait suffit à attirer l'attention des étudiants de Poudlard. Seulement voilà, bien que certains se plaisaient parfois à l'affirmer dans leurs écrits, Hermione Granger, ou Ruby Miriel, n'était pas un mannequin et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi repérables.

Alors tous se tournaient vers elle, tentant de lui poser des questions tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment que le directeur vienne faire un petit discours et qu'elle soit enfin répartie. Quand celui-ci arriva, suivit de près par Dumbledore qui tiendrait le choixpeau, il attendit que les adolescents lui portent attention et il commença théâtralement :

_" Votre camarade ici, présente, que vous avez sans doute remarquée à été victimes d'accidents tragiques. Si bien qu'elle fut obligée de nous rejoindre. N'étant pas des monstres sans coeur, nous lui avons bien évidemment ouverts les portes de Poudlard. Ainsi, elle étudira avec vous en 7ème année. Je vous présente Ruby Miriel ! "_

Les chuchotement commencèrent à devenir de distinctes paroles, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers la petite nouvelle. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un intégrait Poudlard en cours de route alors il était légitime qu'ils se posent des questions. Elle se demanda furtivement si le directeur il était obligé d'exagérer tout ses faits et gestes, son ton si mielleux le rendait si agaçant qu'on ne tenait pas réellement à l'écouter. Alors pour éviter aux élèves de plus longs discours encore, elle se leva prestement et alla s'installer sur la chaise, où l'attendait Dumbledore, tenant entre ses mains le choixpeaux. Elle ne pensait pas vivre cela deux fois dans sa vie mais c'était bien la deuxième fois qu'elle le mettait le vieux chapeau sur sa tête. Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son esprit et, déstabilisée, l'éjecta de son esprit rapidement.

_" Jeune fille, je doute que je puisse te répartir si tu ne me laisse pas fouiller dans ta tête._

_- Je refuse. _

_- Je suis bien avancé. Comment veux tu que je te répartisse alors ? "_

Il avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit la guerre, ce lui-là pourrait bien le répéter au directeur, ou pire, à Dumbledore. Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit le choixpeau tenter de détruire les barrière de son esprit et un mal de crâne la prit. L'objet reprit alors doucement :

_" Je ne sais pas ce que tu as de si important à cacher mais laisse moi au moins voir de quoi te placer !_

_- Vous croyez que je sais faire ça moi ! Je ne peux pas spécialement choisir ce que je veux montrer, je ne suis pas invincible non plus !_

_- Débrouille toi, jeune fille mais si tu ne me montre rien d'ici une minute, je préviens un professeur._

_- C'est sans doute le dialogue le plus long que j'ai jamais vu avec un chapeau._

_- Je ne suis pas un chapeau basique !_

_- Bien bien. Dans ce cas. Savez vous garder un secret ?_

_- Bien sûr ! J'aurais du empêcher pas mal d'âneries en ne respectant pas certains secrets mais je n'ai qu'une parole._

_- Bien. Alors écoute moi bien choixpeau. Je viens d'une autre époque. Là-bas, nous avons perdus la guerre. Alors je me suis investie d'une mission et pour cela, je dois aller à Serpentard. _

_- Cette ruse seule aurait suffit si ton mensonge n'était pas si énorme. Alors … Voyons voir !_

_- Stop ! Et si je vous laisse voir des scènes anodines ?_

_- Ça me va. "_

Elle avait lancé ça sans réellement réfléchir, elle savait bien qu'elle ne savait pas trier ses souvenirs. Cet art était réservé à de plus grands qu'elle. Seulement, elle devait au moins essayer !

Du côté des autres, ils commençaient à s'impatienter et cherchaient ce qui pouvait faire autant douter le choixpeau, surtout en voyant qu'il ne marmonnait pas comme il l'aurait fait à son habitude. C'était une vulgaire blague n'est-ce pas ?! Le chapeau n'était pas en train de taper la discute avec une élève ?!

**Elle était face au choixpeau, son nom avait enfin était appelé mais maintenant elle avait peur. S'il la répartissait dans une mauvaise maison ? S'il se trompait ? **

**_Les souvenirs défilaient rapidement, ne laissant le temps à l'ancienne griffondor que d'en apercevoir les contours. Elle était finie, il voyait tout d'elle, elle qui avait tant à cacher._**

_" Je t'avoue, jeune fille, que je n'ai jamais vu cela. Une voyageuse du temps; c'est passionnant. Cela ne m'avance pourtant pas tellement. Je pourrais t'envoyer à Poussoufles, tu es loyale, puisque tu as tenu le coup en croyant en tes amis sans jamais les trahir mais tu t'ennuierais là-bas, ils sont tous bien trop fades pour toi. Je pourrais aussi t'envoyer à Serdaigle, j'ai bien vu que ton niveau scolaire était plus qu'incroyable mais je doute que ce soit ce qui te corresponde le plus. Ta place est ailleurs, ça se sent, ils sont trop sages pour toi. Maintenant, vient la vraie question. Griffondor ou Serpentard ?_

_- Hors de question que j'aille à Serpentard !_

_- Il y est._

_- Je suis une griffondor dans l'âme, moi monsieur !_

_- Ça t'aiderait dans ta mission._

_- Faux._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Il penserait encore que seuls les serpentards peuvent être __**parfaits**__._

_- J'admets que tu marque un point mais aller à Serpentard te donnerait l'occasion de le détromper par rapport aux préjugés Serpentards/sang purs._

_- Une Sang-de-Bourbe chez les serpents ? Idée intéressante mais pas avec moi. Ce sera Griffondor ou rien. "_

Que pouvait-il bien se passer, maintenant qu'on voyait l'air de la nouvelle se décomposer de plus en plus ? Elle semblait hurler intérieurement, ce qui fut surement le cas puisque le chapeau fit une drôle de grimace avant de se mettre enfin à marmonner quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à " tous des hystériques ces gens ". Puis, on le vit osciller clairement entre serpentard, et griffondor. Les deux maisons ennemies se fixaient avec une haine sans borne, tandis que les deux autres maisons pariaient discrètement sur l'avenir de la brune. Le directeur se leva, prêt à discuter avec les deux piplettes quand un hurlement retentit :

_" SERP ..._

_- HORS DE QUESTION FICHU CHAPEAU !_

_- Bien bien, mais je t'aurais prévenu, tu es faite pour Griffondor mais tu aurais bien plus interet a aller a Serpentard, et cette maison te va parfaitement bien tu ..._

_- TAIS TOI ! JAMAIS JE NE LES REJOINDRAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ?! JAMAIS ! "_

_D'un coup, elle sembla se rendre compte de la présence des autres et rougit en baissant la tête, s'éclipsa rapidement tandis que Dippet tentait de comprendre pourquoi cette simple répartition avait duré aussi longtemps._

_Malgré toutes les tentatives du directeur, le choixpeau resta silencieux, arborant simplement un sourire mystérieux et déclara, devant tous : _

_" Elle est incroyable, hors du commun et sait des choses très intéressantes, qu'en dîtes vous, Albus ? "_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Eh voilà ! J'ai respecté ma promesse ( ok ok j'avais dit aujourd'hui dernier délais :D ) enfin bref, j'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, entre bug internet ( et donc suppression du chapitre :( ) et totale flemme, je suis contente d'avoir pu le poster à temps. Enfin bref, ici non plus selon moi, il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, faudra attendre le prochain chapitre :D **

**Azumi : merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour être honnête, je voyais pas Hermione aller vers Dumbledore, comme ça, alors qu'elle sort de guerre et qu'il les a tous manipulé.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

Albus Dumbledore était un homme sympathique, puissant, quelqu'un de confiance à qui on pouvait se confier sans douter un seul instant que son secret est entre de bonnes mains. Il était un de ses hommes qui mourrait pour protéger les intérêts d'autrui. Voilà ce que dirait une de ses personnes naïves qui plaçait tout ses espoirs en lui. L'homme était certes agréable mais il suffisait finalement d'assez peu pour faire ressortir le vrai Dumbledore. En dehors de certains élèves assez insupportables, il y avait une autre chose qu'il ne supportait pas; ne pas comprendre.

Hors, Ruby Miriel était une source d'incompréhension. Il la savait venue du futur, il savait qu'il avait sans doute fait des choses qui n'allaient pas dans le sens de la jeune fille, seulement, il ne savait rien de plus. Même le choixpeau semblait mieux connaitre la demoiselle.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle ne se réfugiait pas à ses côtés. Il aurait du être une figure rassurante mais au lieu de cela, elle se conduisait hostilement envers lui. C'était une chose inexplicable à ses yeux.

Ce qui avait provoqué pas mal de questionnement en lui était aussi le banquet de début d'année. Elle s'énervait pour une question de maison. Certes, certains élèves étaient parfois mécontents de leur maison mais de là à hurler, à engueuler le vieux chapeau, ce n'était encore jamais arrivé.

Il aurait presque rit de la tête médusée des serpents s'il ne devait pas, de ce fait, accueillir dans sa maison cette élève. Autant d'un côté, cela l'arrangeait, il aurait plus facilement des motifs pour parler avec elle, seulement, gérer une élève clairement trop puissante pour son bien n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait.

Soupirant, il quitta à son tour la grande salle, toujours dans ses pensées.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Dans les couloirs, en cours, on attendait toujours la présence de la nouvelle mais rien à faire, elle ne viendrait pas. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait honte, d'autres affirmaient qu'elle ne viendrait sans doute pas de l'année, les plus téméraires s'aventurant à inventer un dialogue particulièrement éprouvant entre le choixpeau et la jeune fille. Bien que les dits dialogues étaient bien loin de la vérité, si loin que c'en devenait ridicule.

Les serpentards, eux, ruminaient. Cette fille n'était pas belle, ils ne regrettaient pas un canon de ce fait, mais plutôt une source de point. Le directeur avait parlé de ses résultats et tout le monde espérait qu'elle vienne dans leur maison et maintenant elle allait vers les gryffondors ?!

Rien que l'idée que quelqu'un de supérieur puisse être dans une autre maison les horripilait. Seul un serpentard restait calme. Il avait une peau pâle, presque translucide, des yeux noirs profonds et haineux, des cheveux sombres et de fines lèvres.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle autant de la nouvelle bien qu'il espérait trouver dans ces ragots une part de vérité. Seulement, rien des bêtises qui étaient dites ne pouvaient être vraies. Certains expliquaient le fait qu'elle arrive en cours de route par un déménagement, d'autres pensaient qu'elle avait été séquestrée par ses parents qui refusaient qu'elle aille à Poudlard, jusqu'à qu'elle s'échappe, les uns affirmaient qu'elle était la fille de l'un des professeurs, de préférence la fille de Dumbledore.

Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle, elle arrivait en vers la fin du parcours et tout le monde ne parlait que d'elle. Il se répétait, certes, mais rien que cela l'agaçait. Elle se permettait de manquer le premier jour de cours, et lui-même doutait de la revoir en dehors de repas.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Elle était dans sa salle commune, attendant, les yeux fixés dans le vide, pensant à ce qu'elle risquait. Elle avait clairement montré une haine pour Serpentard, et, étant parfaitement malchanceuse, elle se doutait qu'elle aurait pas mal de cours en commun avec eux. Tom Jedusor était là, rien que cela, prouvait que ses actes ne resteraient pas sans répercussion. Elle rit nerveusement, bien sûr qu'il se vengerait, rien que le fait qu'elle était à Griffondor aurait suffit à le fâcher mais là ce n'était pas la colère du futur Lord Voldemort qui la frapperait mais la haine, pure et dure. Elle le savait bien. Une nouvelle qui arrivait à Poudlard, en septième année ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention.

D'ailleurs, elle avait aussi attiré l'attention de Dumbledore. Elle s'en doutait. Oh bien sûr, Dumbledore était quelqu'un de formidable, tant qu'on ne faisait pas partit de ses plans tordus. Le vieillard était important aux yeux de la voyageuse mais elle avait elle-même fait partie de ses plans. Alors elle ne pouvait que lui en vouloir. Il avait tout manipulé. Elle se devait de l'avouer mais Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient les mêmes. Les deux manipulaient, n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier leurs pions, les deux étaient de grands sorcier. Car oui, objectivement, Voldemort était un grand sorcier. D'un côté comme de l'autre, elle leur en voulait. Pas autant pour Dumbledore mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu arriver et se ruer dans ses bras en pleurant.

Il aurait réussi à lui soutirer des informations et ça, ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Il prendrait tout et se débarrasserait d'elle juste après.

Il était temps sans doute de préparer un vrai plan, n'ayant pas prévu de se retrouver 50 années en arrière, elle n'avait pas prévu quoique ce soit pour mettre fin au règne de Lord Voldemort avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Pourtant, elle s'en voudrait à jamais en sachant qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Elle était encore un griffondor et une griffondor n'avait pas de regrets puisqu'elle fonçait, osait. Alors elle allait oser, quitte à se retrouver à Azkaban. Une vie n'en valait pas des millions.

C'est ainsi que, prête à se défendre lorsqu'elle recentrerait son ennemi, elle se résolu à en finir le plus vite possible. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser le temps de devenir celui qu'elle connaissait. Celui qui avait tout détruit. Elle le détruirait avant.


End file.
